


Watermelon

by mybelovedtwinflower



Series: Summer themed archipelago fic challenge [2]
Category: Archipelago (Web Comic)
Genre: sick, trouble eating, watermelon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybelovedtwinflower/pseuds/mybelovedtwinflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knull gets sick and decides to eat watermelon I guess? He also dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knull eats watermelon vaguely after the events of Maze of Dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised 05/07/15

Knull remembered a time from before the horror of his uncle. His mother use to swear to using watermelon as a remedy to help weak appetite. The cool crisp and sweet melon flesh was not a favorite of his. Too often there were too many seeds, and often it was either overripe or underripe. Both of which made the already unappealing taste even less so. Yet, a few days of losing  his unappetizing meals to a stomach bug was motivation to try a bite. Watermelon seemed to be the only thing that Knull Snow could keep down. Maybe it was just those memories that helped him keep it down.  
After so long of fighting, fleeing, and now illness... It was nice to have something that wasn't out to kill him.  
 Knull was tempted to go hungry, and remain in bed. He got up anyways, made his way to the kitchen. He wasn't a fan of the red fruit, it didn't sound worth it. But he put himself to work slicing chunks of watermelon anyways. The first melon they had found was very red and crisp, signs that it was ripe but not overly so. This one was more pink, and it was not a promising sign.  
Knull kept his eye on the plate as he counted the slices. Seven small pieces on the plate. Counting them off was a good way to convince himself to eat more than one bite. Still, it looked like an awful lot.  
He carried the plate to the makeshift table and sat down. The first bite was as he expected. Mildly sweet and crispy, and it stayed down. Knull wrinkled his nose at the flavor and texture. Two more bites. Yuck, said his mouth, but his stomach wasn't revolting so he kept eating. Three, four, five, and it wasn't long before he'd eaten all the watermelon slices. 

Knull crawled back to bed and pulled the blankets over his head. The thick throbbing weighed on his brain like so many wet blankets. It kept rhythm with the thrumming of the stolen submarine engine.  
Slowly the noise and aches lulled him into a sense of quiet that didn't exist. Sleep came tugging at the corner of his mind like waves on the sand of the beach. They took a new rhythm and he felt the throbbing subside just a touch when a dream started to take him. The noise of a monstrous giant crashing through waves replaced submarine engines.


End file.
